


The Attack of the Garra Rufa

by august_anon



Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Celebration [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fish, Gen, Ticklee Morality | Patton Sanders, Tickler Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Tickling, thats an odd combo lol but i swear it makes sense, ticklish!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Roman recently acquired a new spellbook and he is very excited to test out the new spells inside.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Series: 100 Tumblr Followers Celebration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544839
Kudos: 22





	The Attack of the Garra Rufa

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! This was written for a prompt from a prompt list my friend dragonleesupporter (on tumblr) made that I reblogged for my 100 follower milestone celebration! I'm still accepting prompts from the list to celebrate, so if you want, come and send one in!

Roman had acquired quite a number of magical artifacts over the years through his quests, but his most recent find had to be his favorite treasure by _ far _. A seemingly innocuous spellbook, though ornately decorated, that fit in quite well with all his others.

Only this one was filled with _ tickle spells _.

And he was more than ready to use them.

But now his dilemma was which one to use _ first _ . And who to _ target _ first.

Virgil wouldn’t be the best first candidate. He was anxious about new things and change. It would be better for him to watch Roman get the others a few times, first, to get him used to the idea.

Logan was a viable candidate, but he would probably be more interested in studying Roman’s spells before having them cast on him, the nerd.

So that left Patton, everyone’s favorite puffball. Patton, while spending most of the time being the mind palace’s biggest tickle monster, never seemed to mind when the rest of them targeted him.

Target acquired.

All that was left now was to pick a spell to cast on him. Roman closed his eyes and let his finger fall to a random place on the page. He opened his eyes to find that his finger had landed on “The Call of the Garra Rufa.”

Oh, this was going to be _ fun _.

Too excited to wait, Roman raced down the stairs. Just as he’d predicted, Patton was relaxing in the common room, coloring book in his lap and TV on in the background. He glanced up as Roman thundered into the room.

“Hey, kiddo, slow down! Where’s the fire?”

Roman grinned, trying to act natural. “Oh, Padre, I just got back from the most _ wonderful _ quest, you wouldn’t believe the things I saw! You would’ve loved it. And I got the coolest new spellbook!”

Patton giggled. “Sounds like you had a fun time in the I_ magic _nation, today! What new spells did you find?”

Roman’s grin widened at the invitation. “Allow me to demonstrate!”

He spoke the magic words and between the two of them there was suddenly a _ horde _ of Garra Rufa fish. They glanced back and forth between Patton and Roman for a moment.

Patton gasped. “Ghost fish,” he whispered excitedly.

Then the fish lunged.

As a mass entity, they flew at Patton, making him shriek in surprise. Half of them phased through him to get to his back, and Roman saw Patton shiver and stifle a giggle at that, while the other half started nuzzling up around his front, able to pass through his clothing and try to find a good tickle spot.

Then Patton shrieked again and burst into giggles. He started squirming frantically, but the ghostly fish stayed attached.

“It tickles!” He called through his growing laughter.

Roman moved closer and leaned over the back of the couch, smile taking on a teasing edge. “Aww. are the little fishies all tickly?”

“Yes! Roman!!”

“Patton!” Roman mimicked, laughing along.

Patton didn’t answer, he just continued squirming and laughing. Roman basked in the sound, he loved to hear his loved ones laugh. Patton’s was so bright and bouncy and happy, you couldn’t help but laugh along with it.

Patton’s cheeks were a vibrant pink from the exertion (and Roman liked to think that his teasing had at least a _ little _ to do with it) and his grin was splitting his face from ear to ear, pearly whites showing. Just like Roman liked to see.

Eventually, though, Patton started smacking the back of the couch. Roman immediately spoke the words that ended the spell and the Garra Rufa dissolved into smoke, fading into the air around them like they were never there at all.

“You alright, Pop-star?” Roman asked, moving around the side of the couch to finally sit down.

Patton was still letting out little residual giggles. “Oh, I’m absolutely _ tickled pink _ by those new spells of yours, Ro,” he reassured, and Roman laughed at the pun. “I may have to borrow that book of yours sometime!”

Roman blushed a little, moving in for a post-tickle cuddle before Patton even needed to ask. “I wouldn’t be opposed.”

Patton giggled again. “Good! But later. It’s naptime, now.”

Roman snuggled in closer. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
